


Home

by TheMomeRath



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Birthday, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMomeRath/pseuds/TheMomeRath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup’s 21st birthday has happened so Flynn, Jack, and Rapunzel take him out for drinks, leading to a very tired Hiccup on the ride back to their shared apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by the song of the same name by Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeroes. 
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr May 22, 2014

As Flynn started the car, Jack and Hiccup piled into the backseat, the sounds of near constant giggling coming from their seat. Rapunzel rolled her eyes as she heard them whispering at each other. “You know I can hear every word you’re saying.”

“Hey!” Hiccup snickered, lifting a finger to his lips in an attempt to shush her. “Don’t listen in. We’re telling secrets that you can’t hear about.”

“The problem is, we can hear them,” the driver of the car said, raising an eyebrow as he looked in the rearview mirror. “So they aren’t very secret anymore.”

“Hey, Jack.” Hiccup prodded the man next to him. “Watch. I can do that face Flynn makes really well.” He twisted his mouth and half closed his eyes, tilting his head drunkenly toward the guy sitting in the backseat with him.

“Not even close,” Rapunzel mumbled, looking away from the almost grotesque caricature of her boyfriend sitting in the backseat. No matter how inaccurate it was, it elicited a loud laugh from Jack.

“You look pretty awful when you do that,” came Jack’s laughing response.

“Hey!” Rapunzel rolled her eyes when she heard the sound of a weak slap from the back. “If I could hit you harder you’d have a bruise tomorrow.”

“If you could hit harder.” Jack’s response came through half-muffled laughter.

“Please, boys. No fighting.” Flynn watched the intersection as he drove through. “We can’t have any injuries tonight.” He looked over to his girlfriend with the bobbed brown hair. “As though that’ll even happen.” She laughed silently, shaking her head at his impertinence.

Eventually the sounds from the back seat faded, and Rapunzel looked back and saw Hiccup lying with his head in Jack’s lap, mouth open and eyes fluttering drowsily. Jack stared down at him, fingers toying with the shaggy brown mop of hair on his friend.

“You’re gonna get his hair all tangled,” the girl warned half-jokingly. “And I promise, that’s not something you want to deal with on someone who’s drunk.”

Jack looked up at her like he’d not heard a word she’d said. “Hey, can I ask you something?” Sounding remarkably sober, his question surprised her.

“Sure, Jack. Go ahead.”

He looked back down to the boy in his lap. “When did you realize you were in love with Flynn?”

Flynn looked back to him. “Why? You in love with me too?” He flinched when Rapunzel cuffed him on the shoulder. “It was an honest question!” he objected.

She ignored him. “It was probably the day when he brought me all the way to the hospital when I fell out the window of my house.” When Flynn laughed, remembering the day, she raised a hand again threateningly, and he quieted his laughter. Turning back to Jack, she sighed. “He saw me sitting in the yard and immediately got me into his car and drove me fifty miles so I could get attention.” Smiling, she remembered back to that day. “He was so concerned, and kept checking on me to make sure I wasn’t unconscious or anything.”

“Well, I couldn’t let my girlfriend get injured on my account,” Flynn added, then explained: “I was the first one to jump out.”

“If it wasn’t for your dumb daredevil moves I wouldn’t have broken my leg or my arm,” she replied with a roll of her eyes. “Good thing you didn’t get hurt, otherwise we’d have been kind of stuck.”

“It was only the second floor,” her boyfriend objected.

Jack looked between the two as they bantered. “Wow. You jumped out of a window together?”

Rapunzel shook her head. “Not really. I followed him because I thought he was gonna get hurt, and ended up hurting myself. But anyway.” She rolled her eyes. “That’s not the point.” She looked down to the sleeping Hiccup and smiled. “It was when he decided to drive me all the way to the hospital. He waited all night there, and when I came out, I saw how worried he was, and I knew right then and there that he loved me.”

“She was right,” Flynn added. “And I’m pretty sure she realized she loved me right then, too.”

She nodded, then looked from Flynn to Jack, who looked like he was processing all this. “You know, Jack, you’re probably a little drunk still. Maybe it’s not the best time to think about things like this.”

Jack shook his head. “I’m not drunk. Hiccup was the only one drinking. It’s his birthday.”

Rapunzel thought back. Every order that came after his first, Jack took only an ice water, choosing to make sure that Hiccup wasn’t going too far. “You’re right. Sorry, I forgot.”

Looking down at his now snoring friend, Jack smiled. “Do you suppose I’m in love?”

“I think that’s up to you to decide,” Flynn slowly replied. “Give it some time, though. It’s for the best to take it slow.”

Jack’s fingers combed through Hiccup’s hair. “Thanks for the advice.” He glanced out the window at the passing trees. “But I think I have an idea of how I feel.”

Rapunzel smiled, then turned to Flynn, who looked into the rearview mirror with the beginnings of a smirk on his face. She grabbed the hand of his that rested on the center console and looked up at him, and he returned her secret smile with a grin of his own, and they drove the rest of the way to their shared apartment in peaceful quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> You can probably tell exactly where the song’s inspiration kicked in. I love the song and think it ought to be shared.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. Comments, constructive criticism- all of it is very welcome. 
> 
> Bless you for reading.


End file.
